Les piliers de ma vie
by Acide'nette
Summary: " Ce sont les deux personnes que je connais le plus et qui me connaissent le mieux. A eux deux, ils forment ma famille, mon seul entourage. Ils sont, tous simplement, les piliers de ma vie, ceux qui se trouvent sur les photos souvenirs de ma jeunesse et qui se trouveront sûrement sur celle de ma vieillesse. " Le couple Draco/Pansy vu par Blaise (OS écrit à l'occasion d'un concours)


**H**olla !

Me revoilà avec un petit OS écrit pour un super concours.  
Le principe, écrire un happy end sur les couples qui n'ont finalement pas eu lieu dans la saga.  
Et il s'agit _*roulement de tambour*_ de Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson :D ! Pour moi, ils auraient totalement dû finir ensemble, c'était presque évidement (oui, c'est la fanatique des Dramiones qui dit ça xD)  
Le tout, sans prétention, puisque j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite.

Bonne lecture :)

**PS** : Cet OS n'a pas encore été Bêta-reader, alors désolée pour les fautes encore restantes.

**Disclamer** : Comme toujours, le tout appartient à JK Rowling, c'est juste remis à ma sauce ;)

* * *

Ce sont les deux personnes que je connais le plus et qui me connaissent le mieux. A eux deux, ils forment ma famille, mon seul entourage. Ils sont, tous simplement, les piliers de ma vie, ceux qui se trouvent sur les photos souvenirs de ma jeunesse et qui se trouveront sûrement sur celle de ma vieillesse.

Draco avait été une évidence pour moi, dès notre première rencontre je savais que je ne le quitterais plus, de près ou de loin, quelque chose était née entre nous. Il avait cet air supérieur et hautain, le même air qui lui avait attiré quelques ennuis. Il était un peu le jeune adolescent que je voulais être et que je n'étais pas à l'époque. Quant à Pansy, elle était devenue mon amie parce qu'elle était la sienne, j'avais appris à l'apprécié au fils des années, lorsqu'elle avait cessé de se comporter comme une écervelée.

Je les avais vus se tourner autour pendant nos années à Poudlard, enfin devrais-je plutôt dire que Pansy courrait derrière Draco qui, lui, se laissait simplement faire, donnant parfois un peu trop d'espoir à la jeune sorcière. Une réelle amitié les liaient l'un à l'autre mais tout le monde connaissait les profonds sentiments éprouvés par Pansy. Seulement, Draco n'avait pas la même attitude, il n'avait pas le temps qu'elle méritait à lui consacrer. Pansy devait donc se contenter de quelques gestes et de petits moments d'intimité avec mon ami, comme lorsqu'il avait bien voulu poser sa tête sur ses genoux au tout début de notre sixième année, dans le Poudlard Express. Ça ne lui suffisait pas, je pouvais le lire sur son visage mais elle s'en contentait. Il ne fallait jamais trop demander à Draco Malfoy.

Durant toutes ses années, j'avais pu voir son dévouement, elle l'admirait tellement. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour le défendre, j'en étais certain. Draco était en quelques sortes son modèle, même si un jour, elle m'avait confié savoir que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il voulait le montrer. Elle essayait de prendre soin de lui, dans l'ombre.

Seulement, six ans à être amoureuse sans recevoir autant que ce que l'on donne lui avait forgé un sacré caractère, Elle avait beau lui être dévouée, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche pour faire remarquer à Draco le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne s'était donc pas gênée pour lui dire que quelque chose clochait chez lui et qu'il devait nous cacher une chose très importante. Au final, bien que Draco n'ai rien voulu nous dire, Pansy ne s'était pas trompée. Et cela les avait quelque peu éloignés pour notre dernière année. Elle voulait prendre des distances, elle ne savait plus si elle était encore capable de supporter leur relation, _« si on peut parler d'une relation »._ J'avais pu lire dans son regard une certaine lassitude, elle m'avait fait de la peine. Pansy s'était épuisée pour lui et avait fini par admettre que cela ne mènerait à rien puisqu'il ne faisait aucun effort.

Puis la guerre s'était terminée et Pansy avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois, nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelles. Draco ne m'en parlait jamais mais je pouvais sentir que son absence le touchait, elle le soutenait depuis tellement d'année. J'espérais au moins qu'il se rendait compte que l'on venait de perdre la seule fille qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Les derniers mois avait été un calvaire pour lui, son père se trouvait à Azkaban, le nom des Malfoy était traîné dans la boue. Et il risquait à son tour de se retrouver à Azkaban, il était jugé pour son investissement envers Voldemort et il était un peu mal barré. Je me souviens du jour des témoignages. A notre grande surprise, Harry Potter était venu témoigner à son avantage et compte tenu de la notoriété du sorcier, cela allait peser lourd. Et au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, Pansy était revenue, ce jour-là.

Elle s'était installée face aux jurés du Mangenmagot. Elle avait tout d'abord commencé par se présenter et avait débuté son discours. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de Draco de cette manière, je n'avais jamais entendu qui que ce soit parler de lui comme ça. Elle leur parla de leur enfance, du garçon rêveur qu'il était, de ce qu'il voulait devenir quand il serait grand. Elle leur raconta comment Draco voulait plaire à son père, comment enfant déjà il voulait le rendre fier. Que c'était à cause de l'exigence de ses parents qu'il avait commencé par se créer une carapace, l'enfant naïf avait disparu, laissant place à l'ambition. Elle leur expliqua que c'était pour la renommée de son nom qu'il s'en prenait aux plus faibles, simplement parce que son père lui avait dit que c'était ainsi que devait se comporter un Malfoy et quand on a onze ans, on croit son père. Que bien sûr, il avait fait des erreurs, notamment une qui avait coûté la vie de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Mais elle demanda aux juges ce qu'ils auraient fait à leur place, auraient-ils osé défier le Mage Noir ? Comment est-ce que les hommes assis en face d'elle auraient-ils fait pour refuser une telle mission ? Et puis finalement, il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage. Elle continua par dire qu'elle l'avait vu changer, qu'il lui arrivait parfois de perdre son assurance mais que pour faire bonne figure, il faisait semblant de se reprendre. Elle énuméra ses qualités, leur détailla les raison pour lesquelles ils étaient devenu, et rester, amis. Mais surtout, elle leur expliqua pourquoi elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit ce mot, _amoureuse,_ elle ne l'avait jamais prononcé devant Draco. Elle leur parla pendant une vingtaine de minutes au moins, ne cachant pas ses émotions. Puis elle avait simplement quitté les lieux. Ce n'était pas à Draco qu'elle avait jeté son dernier regard mais à moi, ses deux yeux étaient venus se planter dans les miens, comme si elle voulait me dire au revoir et me supplier de prendre soin de lui.

Et c'était elle qui avait pesé dans la balance, je l'avais su dès qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Draco avait finalement été innocenté, simplement surveiller pendant un certain temps. Je n'osais pas lui parler de l'intervention de Pansy au moment où nous avions quitté le Ministère de la Magie, je ne voulais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, elle n'était pas là à notre sortie. C'était son retour qui allait changer leur vie, à tous les deux. Après plusieurs jours, alors que je me trouvais chez Draco, Pansy avait frappé à sa porte, traînant une valise derrière elle. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle s'installait. Que si elle n'était pas là pour le surveiller il recommencerait à foutre sa vie en l'air et que cette fois, elle ne viendrait pas plaider en sa faveur et lui sauver la mise. Elle était ensuite entrée dans le salon, sans lui demander la permission, me saluant au passage. Elle lui avait demandé où est-ce qu'elle pourrait dormir au sein de l'appartement. Elle comptait bel et bien rester au plus près de lui et reprendre sa vie en main.

J'avais vu peu à peu le couple se former sous mes yeux, très discrètement. Draco ne débordait toujours pas de tendresse avec elle, chasser le naturel il revient au galop. C'était l'attitude de Pansy qui avait changé, elle avait mûrit. Elle avait pu dire adieu à l'adolescente naïve et pleine d'espoir qu'elle était, devenant plus lucide. Draco était ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas un Dieu, elle devait cesser de lui vouer un culte. L'étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune femme était de nouveau présente, son retour dans notre vie n'avait pas fait du bien qu'à Draco. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi proches l'un et l'autre, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, Pansy complétait les gestes de Draco. Ils étaient simples.

Si elle n'était pas revenue, la vie de Draco aurait été totalement différente. Pour commencer, il aurait pu avoir plus de soucis avec la justice. Il aurait fait de nouvelles rencontres, aurait épousé une autre femme avec qui il aurait eu des enfants, ne cherchant pas le bonheur dans sa vie, simplement la stabilité. Mais elle était revenue et avait pris leur vie en main.

Et c'était un Draco angoissé qui se tenait prêt de moi, sur l'un des bancs de Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne me l'avait pas clairement dit mais je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour Pansy, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Pansy n'était pas blessé, elle n'avait pas eu un accident. Rien de tout cela. Elle allait simplement accoucher. La naissance d'un premier enfant est toujours un moment stressant mais il l'est encore plus quand il arrive avec presque deux mois d'avance. Nous n'avions plus qu'à patienter, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher, Pansy lui avait fait promettre de venir auprès d'elle, elle ne voulait mettre au monde leur fils sans lui à ses côtés. Il me jeta un regard totalement hésitant au moment où l'on vint le chercher, devait-il y aller ?

« Parfois, je ne me dis que j'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux bien avant. Et il est temps que je lui rende ce qu'elle m'a toujours donné. »

Il se leva, suivant ensuite la soignante jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement où sa future femme et son fils l'attendaient. Mon entourage allait s'agrandir, passant de deux à trois personnes. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur.

* * *

**J**'admet ne pas être totalement fière de cet OS. Je le trouve vraiment vide et j'y raconte rien dedans .. Mais bon, il fallait que je le poste assez tôt et donc bon, je me suis lancée :).

Votre verdict ?

A bientôt petits lecteurs :) !  
**Acide'**_nette _


End file.
